Blizzard
by GalaxyMoonShadow95
Summary: When Rin and Yukio get into a fight and Rin goes off alone and get serverly injured, will Rin fight to live or will the words Yukio said to him cause him to give up on life?
1. Preview

PREVIEW: Rin's POV: The wind is howling like a furious demon. The snow is falling down in blankets as it's riding the wind, covering every step I take. The cold slips through my coat grazing my skin and sending shivers through my body but I don't care.

My mind is still replaying the last words Yukio said to me in our fight. I thought we had worked things out and that things would go back to the way they were before the old man's death, but I guess I was wrong.

FLASHBACK: Yukio had been acting strange lately, more distant, angry, and resentful towards me. He was outside the cabin Shura had found on this uninhabitable mountain in the Himalayas as base camp for our training. Yukio had decided to come along and bring everyone else too as a sorta learning experience because of all the demons that live on the mountain.

Anyway I followed Yukio outside and as I was about to talk, he turned to me." What are you even doing here anyway. You never pay attention in class and you never listen to me when I tell you to do something for your own good. You ignore me and do what you want without knowing the consequences of your actions. It seems you haven't learned even after one if your mistakes KILLED DAD! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Yukio yelled in my face. I just stood there, mouth open, completely shocked. My own brother hated me and wanted me dead. Not knowing what else to do I turned and ran into the forest not looking back, trying to run from the pain that his words caused me.

PRESENT TIME: I continue my trek through the forest, replay the fight over and over like a broken record player. All of a sudden I sensed a demon near by. I use my senses to find out where it is. I stop as I realize that it's heading towards the cabin where Yukio and the others are. Turning around and running, I hope that I won't be too late to protect my everyone.

Tell me what you think of this. If I get good reviews then I will continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own blue exorcist but I do own the mysterious demon that I made up

Rin's POV:

The wind is howling like a furious demon. The snow is falling down in blankets as it's riding the wind, covering every step I take. The cold slips through my coat grazing my skin and sending shivers through my body but I don't care.

My mind is still replaying the last words Yukio said to me in our fight. I thought we had worked things out and that things would go back to the way they were before the old man's death, but I guess I was wrong.

FLASHBACK:

Yukio had been acting strange lately, more distant, angry, and resentful towards me. He was outside the cabin Shura had found on this uninhabitable mountain in the Himalayas as base camp for our training. Yukio had decided to come along and bring everyone else too as a sorta learning experience because of all the demons that live on the mountain.

Anyway I followed Yukio outside and as I was about to talk, he turned to me." What are you even doing here anyway. You never pay attention in class and you never listen to me when I tell you to do something for your own good. You ignore me and do what you want without knowing the consequences of your actions. It seems you haven't learned even after one if your mistakes KILLED DAD! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Yukio yelled in my face. I just stood there, mouth open, completely shocked. My own brother hated me and wanted me dead. Not knowing what else to do I turned and ran into the forest not looking back, trying to run from the pain that his words caused me.

PRESENT TIME:

I continue my trek through the forest, replay the fight over and over like a broken record player. All of a sudden I sensed a demon near by. I use my senses to find out where it is. I stop as I realize that it's heading towards the cabin where Yukio and the others are. Turning around and running, I hope that I won't be too late to protect my everyone.

Yukio's POV:

" Damn it why did that idiot leave. Oh well he will be back when he cools off" I think as I go back to the cabin. As I walk inside I feel a fist connect with my jaw and I go flying into the table next to the door. "What in the-" I was about to say but Shura beat me to it. " Why the hell did ya just say that to Rin. Do you realize what you just did to him. Sheesh I knew ya could be an ass but I didn't realize ya could be that big of an ass. Do ya even know why Rin has put up with my training for this long? He did it so he would be able to PROTECT EVERYONE!

I just sat there rubbing my sore jaw,in shock and feeling the guilt that those words in planted in me grow. I just didn't know what I could say, so I just said the first thing that came into my head. "I'm sorry I had know idea that that was what Rin was trying to do"

" I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Now get your ass out there and find your brother before I punch you again ya chicken" Shura said exasperated.

" ok I will. Suguro, Shiemi with me everyone else stay here" I said as I got up from the remains of the table.

" The hell with that ya four- eyed chicken. We are all coming with you. If ya hadn't noticed, this whole mountain is infested with all different leveled demons so ya will need all the help you can get. Oh and don't ya forget that I'm ranked higher then ya so don't go bossing me around" Shura said as she and my class headed out the door and into the blizzard.

I followed shortly after and took the lead and started the trek on the path that Rin took. We walked for about 10 minutes when I heard a low growl slowly creeping up on us. I frozen in my tracks along with everyone else, listening to the growling, trying to figure out where the demon was.

Then out of nowhere, the demon attacked. Before anyone could react, the demon quickly threw everyone into trees, stunning them. I went to reach for my guns when the demon turned to me.

The demon almost looked like a dragon with blood red scales, long ivory claws and a dragons tail. It had a lions head with slitted eyes and bat ears. It's to hind legs were that of a goats. It began circling me, sizing me up and deciding the best way to attack.

Before it had the chance I reached for my guns but the demon was faster. It lunged at me, claws extended ready to pierce me with it.I didn't have anytime to shoot so I just prepared myself for the pain and closed my eyes.

But the pain didn't come. I opened my eyes only to see Rin standing in front of me, the demons clawed hand sticking out of his back. " R-Rin, RIN NO" I yelled as I was running towards him, but before I could get to him a wall of blue flames blocked my path. " N-no Y-Yukio I can finish this o-on m-my own" Rin whispered as he coughed up blood. I wanted to protest but before I could the demon burst into blue flames. It screamed and whined as it ripped it claws out of Rin and crumbled to ashes.

I didn't turn around to see how everyone else was doing because I heard them moan and start moving around. All I cared about was my brother as he lay there in the deepening snow unmoving. When I reached him I feel to my knees next to him hoping that he was still alive. I felt for a pulse and to my relief there was.

I began bandaging him the best I could when I heard Shiemi knee next to me, crying as she began handing me herbs that would help to stop the rapidly growing pool of blood that was seeping from my brother's wound.

As I was patching Rin up I heard a low moan. Looking down I saw my brother's glazed, pain filled eyes blearily starring up at me. He tried to talk but only coughed up more blood. " shhhhh Rin don't try to talk you need to save your energy and stay awake for me ok"? But as he nodded his eyes slowly closed and he went limp.

**Cliffhanger dun dun dun**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist

**Yukio's POV:**

Beep ... Beep ... Beep. The sound of Rin's heart beating slowly but steadily was the only thing the assured me the he was still alive.

We returned a couple of days ago with an injured Rin, heading for the dorm I shared with him. I had Suguro placed Rin gently onto his bed and had Kamiki, Miwa, and Shiemi go down to the dorms infirmary and grab everything that I needed to get Rin stabilized.

When they returned, I immediately started to stabilize Rin. Shiemi helped by making a poultice to go on the wounds. The claws of the demon was coated in a poison that I have never seen before. It was causing a high fever and was slowing his healing.

Rin's injures were very severe. He had four broken ribs,a punctured lung, a massive hole in his chest that just barely missed his heart and caused massive blood loss.

It took almost three hours to get Rin sewn up, re-bandaged and hooked up to an IV, blood bag,heart monitor and breathing mask because of the though I tried to prevent it, Rin went into shock and slipped into a coma. How long he will be in this coma, I have no idea. All I know is that it's up to him to decide when to wake up.

I go and check the machines, making sure that they are at the right settings and are working. I then go and check on Rin's fever to see if it has gone down any. It hasn't so I re wet the cloth and place it back on his head.

I feel horrible. The guilt is just eating me up inside. Shura's words still ring inside my head, piercing deeper into my heart like a knife. I think " how could I have said those things to Rin". I remember the look on his face as I finished yelling at him. It was a look full of hurt, sadness and betrayal. That was the first time I have ever seen his eyes so full of emotions.

"Rin why did you take that hit for me after I said those things to you? I deserved to have taken that attack after what I did to you. So why, why did you save me? I asked him, hoping for some sort of response, but Rin just continued his sleep.

I was brushing a strand of hair out of Rin's sweat covered face when my phone rang. I looked at the ID. It was Mephisto Pheles.

"Hello Okumura speaking. Yes. Yes but sir I- yes I understand, I'll find someone to watch him while I'm gone then"and with that Mephisto hung up.

"Damn and at a time like this he wants me to go on a week long mission in Mosscao. Hmm now who to get to watch over Rin while I'm gone" I was saying when Shura walked into the room.

"Hey chicken how's the kid doing"? She asked. "He's still the same. Hey Shura can you watch over him? Mephisto has me going on a mission and I'll be gone a week". I was about to add more when Shura interrupted.

"Sure I guess I will but I can only do it for today cause the Vatican wants all senior exorcists to go on a top secret mission for who knows how long. I can get the exwires to help the rest of the week so no problem".

"Ok that's great well I better get going, call me if Rin's condition changes" and with that I turned and left for my mission.

**Shura's POV**

"That four eyed chicken needs to calm down". I think as I look over at Rin.

I haven't seen him since the day he was injured. He looked horrible. Bandages covered his chest from what I saw if it from under the blanket. He was pale, almost too pale to be alive. The breathing masked covered most of his face. He was covered in sweat and was shivering from the fever. His one arm was covered in wires and needles.

The worst of it though was the kids wheezy breathing. It almost sounded like a death rattle. Any minute I expected him to stop breathing.

I move to the bed and sat down into the chair Yukio had vacated.

"Ya know something kid, you're causing a lot of worry for everyone. Especially your brother. Ya know something else, I bet if he didn't have that mission, he would just stay here by your side and never leave" I said smiling slightly.

"Damn it kid I'm no good at this sappy crap. Ya know that that was a pretty stupid thing ya did. Though ya did the right thing, ya caused a lot off worry, especially from your brother. Sheesh you're such trouble sometimes, but I hope that you will get better soon kid. Hey the sooner you get better the sooner we can get back ta training" I say laughing slightly.

"Well kid it's been fun talking to ya and all, but I gotta go on a mission. Don't worry ya won't be alone I'll get one of ya friends ta take care of ya" and with that I leave for my mission.

**Rin's Mind:**

"Where am I? What happened? Am I dead?" These are the questions that float through my mind as I walk in the darkness of my mind.

I walked for what seems like hours when flashes of light and color appear in front of me.

Curious and without any hesitation I walk into it, not know what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist_**

**Rin's Mind:**

"W-what where am I" I say out loud as I look around.

The place looked totally different now. Before it was nothing but darkness, now there were flashes of images flying were of events, places, and people that I didn't know.

"Well at least I think I don't know them. What is going on here"? I wonder out loud.

**Shima's POV:**

"Hee hee ummm yea sorry I haven't visited you but you know, I've been busy lately" I say but the truth is that I could bring myself to see him.

I heard his condition from Shiemi after she helped patch him up. I was surprised to hear that Okumura had suffered all those injures from that one attack.

From what I heard, that demon was called a Zallor and that it's a middle- high class demon and that its rare to see one, much less survive an attack by one. One stab of its claws can kill you. Even though Okumura is half demon, he is also half human And is lucky he survived.

I look down at him and wonder if he will ever wake up. Just remembering the fight between him and sent shivers up my spine. The words had to have hurt Okumura pretty badly, especially since they are brothers.

"Everyone is wondering when you'll wake up you know. You have already been asleep for 4 days. Even for me that's a bit much don't you think"? I say laughing a little.

Still there is no response, just silence. All of a sudden I just can't take it anymore and I say what has been on my mind.

" It's all 's fault. Though I think went a little over board there with the punch, but she did have a point. Oh speaking of what she said when Bon comes to visit you, he is gonna be pist that you didn't tell us why you did all that hard training. Well I've got class so I've gotta go but someone else will be here with you. I just hope you'll wake up soon, ok Okumura? Well see ya sometime" and with that I leave.

**Rin's Mind:**

"What's this sound? It almost sounds like whispers of voices, but who do they belong to"?I wonder as I float around watching all the images pass by.

The whispers continue to surround me, rapping around me like a rope, they tye me down, holding me in place.

The images get closer, the whispers get louder, more persistent, like they are trying to get me to remember them.

"I'm sorry I still don't know who any of you are" and with that, the pressure gets to be to much for me and I black out.

**Bon's POV:**

"Damn it Okumura why didn't you tell us that you were training? We are your friends so you can tell us anything and trust us to help you. Damn this is what pisses me off about you. You never tell us anything because you want to protect us even if it means you get injured in the process. Sheesh you're such an idiot" I growl out through clenched teeth.

It has been 5 days since Okumura was injured and he still showed no sign of waking though Shiemi's antidote took care of the poison, his flames still were slow to heal his injuries.

"Its all 's fault that this happened in the first place. Seriously what type of brother his he to say those things to you. I bet he didn't even apologize to you, that coward. Well he better apologize when he gets back in 3 days or I'm gonna make him regret it. Well it's late and I still have to study for the test I've got tomorrow. I'll visit you again some other time" and with that I leave.

**Konekomeru's POV:**

I sat in the chair next to Okumura's bed, looking at Okumura not knowing what else to do. The only sound that can be heard is Okumura's wheezy breathing.

It has been 6 days now and Okumura still hasn't shown any sign of waking up. Each day that passes, is another day that everyone is left wondering if he will ever wake up.

"I must admit that what said to you was wrong. I never thought that he would ever loose his temper like that or that he would say those things to you. You know, I along with everyone else hopes that you'll get better soon. Well I have to go meet with Bon and Shima. I'll visit you again when I can. Bye" I say as I walk out of Okumura's room.

**Izumo's POV:**

"Well I guess it's my turn to babysit you. Man I so didn't want to do this" I say out loud but inside I'm worried about Okumura Like everyone else.

It has now been a week since the attack and he still hasn't woken up.

Lately I have been wondering whether or not it was because of what said to him that he hasn't woken up. Maybe if gets the guts to apologize to him, then maybe just maybe he will wake up.

"I hope you wake up soon Okumura because class isn't the same without you and that hot-head Bon yelling at each other" I say quickly as I leave to go meet up with Paku.

**Shiemi's POV:**

"Good morning Rin, how are you feeling today"? I ask has I walk into his room. I have been coming here everyday to change his bandages and check on his wounds. Everytime I do, I talk to him thinking that he would wake up if he hears the voices of friends.

" Well looks like your wounds are finally closing up so that's good" I say as I finish bandaging him up.

When I feel his forehead though, I'm disappointed to see that his fever hasn't changed a bit. Knowing that there is nothing else I can do, I wet a new cloth and place it on Rin's head, hoping that his fever will go down.

" You know Yuki called me yesterday asking how you were doing. I told him that you're healing well but you still have the fever and that you haven't woken up yet. He's really worried about. He said that you should have woken up by now because your flames should have sped up your healing and that you being asleep for 8 days isn't good. Luckily he's coming back from his mission today. Maybe when he arrives he can apologize to you for what he said to you. I still can't believe Yuki would say those things to you. I hope that you don't believe what he said about you because he was just angry and lost his temper that's all" I say as I re-wet the cloth.

I look at the clock and am shock that it was already noon. I yawn and without realizing it I fall asleep.

**Rin's Mind:**

The whispers have started to become clearer. I can now recognize voices in the whispers and I'm also starting to recognize the people in the images.

After what seemed like hours, one of the voices became louder then the rest, more persistent. Then all of a sudden all I felt was pain. It was so intense that I thought that I would pass out, but just as soon as it came it was gone.

With the disappearance of the pain, the loud voice became clear. I recognized it and the image that belonged to the the voice. It was Yukio, my brother.

With that revelation, came another more intense pain then before.

When it finally disappeared, I realized that I could recognize who the people were in the images and their voices.

"I remember now, everything. Finding out that Satan was my father, the old man's death, Yukio and I getting into that fight my first day at True Cross Academy, my friends, I remember it all." I said as I was smiling.

Then, just as soon as I was happy that I remembered everything, the most resent events came to me and I froze.

The training mission with Shura and Yukio and my friends tagging along as well, the fight with Yukio, what he said to me, me running into the forest, me jumping in front of Yukio, taking the attack for him and then nothing but darkness and the voices of my friends talking to me, telling me to get better and wake up.

But what hurt me the most was that I never once heard Yukio apologize for what he said to me in the fight.

"Maybe he was right. It was my fault that the old man died. Its also true that I never listened to him and because of that I had put my friends in danger. Maybe they would be better off it I was dead" I said as I felt tears slide down my face.

Not knowing when it happened, I fell back to sleep, not knowing if I would wake up again or if the wound to my heart would heal.

**Shiemi's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Rin's heart beat slowing down until there was barely any sign of one.

"Oh god Rin no" I say as I start to panic.

I felt his forehead and discovered that his fever was higher then it was 's when I noticed the tears. Rin was crying.

I thought " Maybe he's remembering what Yuki said to him". So I each end for my phone and called Yuki.

**Yukio's POV:**

"Shiemi what's the matter? Is there something wrong with Rin? I asked as I entered the dorm Rin and I live in.

"Wait what do you mean his heart rate lowered And his fever rose? What Rin's crying? Ok im in the dorm now. I'll be there in a minute" I said hanging up the phone.

"Rin please don't die please. You're the only family I have left" I whispered as I entered our room.

**Shiemi's POV:**

The door opened and to my relief it was Yuki.

" What exactly happened Shiemi?" I asked as I walked up to Rin and looked at him worriedly.

" I accidently fell asleep and then I heard Rin's heart beat slow and that's what woke me up. I went and checked his fever and found that his fever had risen and that's when I saw that he was crying. Oh Yuki will Rin be ok? I asked as I started to cry.

" I don't know Shiemi. Everything looks alright but for some reason his heart rate went down and his fever spiked" Yuki said.

I started crying harder, but then I got an idea.

" Hey Yuki do you think Rin could be sad about what you said to him in the fight? Maybe if you apologize to him then maybe he will get better and wake up"I said as hope began to blossom inside me.

" Maybe he is, I don't know. Do you think I hurt him that badly because I didn't mean to I was just angry and upset" Yuki said with a look of unease.

I got a little angry at Yuki and began to yell.

" Yuki just stop being a coward already and apologize to Rin. No offense but it is your fault that this happend. I need to tell the others what happened. You better have apologized by the time I come back or I'm going to bring with me" and with that I turn and leave.

**Yukio's POV:**

I watched as Shiemi left, feeling worse then I did before. I looked down at Rin and sighed.

"Oh Rin Shiemi's right it is my fault that this happened. If only I had never said those things to you, you wouldn't have left and we wouldn't have had to look for you and you wouldn't have had a reason to have protected me. Oh Rin I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm so sorry that I said those things to you. I didn't mean them, I was just upset and angry. Please Rin just don't die, please. Your the only family I have left since dad died. Please I can't loose you too" and with that I crumpled into the chair beside Rin's bed and started to cry.

I don't how long I was crying before I fell asleep with my head next to Rin's arm.

**Rin's POV:**

"I'm so sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean them,I was just upset and angry. Please Rin please don't die. Please I can't lose you too" the words Yukio had said rang inside my mind.

"He apologized and he was crying" I thought as I opened my eyes to the now dark space I was floating in.

"I can't just give up. What about all my friends and Yukio. They would be upset if I just give up and died. Ok that's settled now how do I get out of here" and as I said that a light appeared.

Seeing as there was no other exit, I headed toward the light and allowed it to lead me out of the darkness.

The next thing I became aware of was the intense pain in my chest and back. It felt like someone had shoved a white hot iron into my chest and back.

I then became aware of something warm by my arm. Opening up my senses I realized that it was Yukio.

"He must be asleep" I thought to myself.

I then tried to open my eyes, but my eye lids felt to heavy. After awhile I decided to try and move my arm. I tried and tried but I couldn't get to move. When I was about to give up, I felt my hand twitch. Feeling satisfied, I relaxed and let exhaustion take over and I felt myself fall back to sleep.

**Yukio's POV:**

I was starting to wake up when I became aware of movement next to me. I immediately jolted upright and looked at Rin.

What I saw made hope bloom inside my chest. His eye lids fluttered and then his hand twitched. I grabbed his hand and in a whispered voice asked"Rin, Rin are you awake?"

To my disappointment I felt his hand relax, but I was relieved that he had briefly shown signs of waking up.

I checked his heart rate and fever and was relieved to find that his heart rate was normal and that his fever had went down. His breathing was still wheezy but it sounded stronger.

Relieved that his condition had improved I decided it was best for me to go to bed and get some rest so that I would be well rested to take care of Rin tomorrow. With that in mind I changed into my pajamas, turned off the lights and slipped into bed. Before I closed my eyes, I turned towards Rin.

"Good night Rin" and with that I fell asleep.


End file.
